


She Will Punch You In The Face, I'm Sorry Those Are The Facts

by Maymot97



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Getas not much different than cis guy Vegeta but she's a bit insecure in her gender and stuff, Trans Female Character, actually it does go past androids but it just glosses over androids and cell, and yes she does have implied penetrative sex with Bulma because she wants to, dysphoria mention, like two words glossing over, she's protective of trunks because in canon vegeta is protective of trunk end of story, starts vaguely before Z and ends just before the Androids, trans girl Vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just some trans girl!Vegeta exploration. There's very little dialogue and it's mostly just the first half of Z (the dubbed half of Z Kai).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want or need people shitting on me for making Vegeta a trans girl. Unless I have messed up a lot with the trans girl part of it (which is possible seeing as I am not a trans girl), then I don't want to hear it. If you are having a hissy fit simply because i wrote a fic in which Vegeta identifies as a woman then I really don't want to hear it. Okay? Only nice things or constructive things. 
> 
> This is my first Dragon Ball fic, so I apologize for any characterization issues. 
> 
> Have a good day.

She’s never really been comfortable with the stares the others send her way. It’s mostly Nappa who stares- not used to her wearing her bangs down anymore, not used to seeing them since she was a kid. Raditz doesn’t seem to mind, just shrugs every morning that she doesn’t gel them into the rest of her hair and moves on. She appreciates him for that much at least, even if he is a bit on the weak side and not the best fighter. Nappa doesn’t say anything, honestly, but the stares that she feels him giving her make her want to blast him. She ignores the way her heart speeds up when she feels him watching, the way she fills with dread at the thought of being asked about it. She’s barely admitted it to herself yet, there’s no way that she can say it out loud to them.

But of course things move quickly, and eventually it’s just her on her own. Okay, that’s not entirely true- Kakarot is there, but he doesn’t really count. He might be full-blooded Saiyan but half the time he doesn’t act like, too cheerful, too human.

He is a good fighter though and he’s powerful. And that boils her blood like nothing else, because he’s beneath her, he’s third class scum. And he is stronger than her, and that is unacceptable. She is a prince (she hasn’t been able to fathom the word princess yet, the term too soft for her liking) and this low class warrior should not be able to surpass her. And yet he has. 

He spares her. They’re both bruised and broken and bloody and she can just make it to her pod. She feels like crying and dying at the same time. She almost wishes that Kakarot would let his weak little human friend kill her. At least then the wrongness she felt would be over. But he spares her. 

It’s the human woman that catches her eye on Namek. She’s relatively weak, leagues away in power, but she’s got spunk and she’s not afraid to yell back at her. But she’s got more important things going on than being infatuated with a weak human woman.

That doesn’t stop her from wanting to take the woman up on her offer to stay.

But she has to go find Kakarot and destroy him. Because how dare that weakling become a Super Saiyan before her? How dare he be the one to defeat Freiza- she’s the royalty here, that’s her job!

She doesn’t find him. She goes back to Earth, and the first person she sees is that woman. Her hair has grown and it’s curlier, and she’s telling her to take a bath- and she’s…flirting? With her? She shakes her head but follows her anyway. There’s no way that she would be attracted to someone like her. 

In the shower she tries not to look at herself too much, tries not to touch too much. Just wash and ignore it, she tells herself. Just wash and ignore it. The clothes that were laid out for her are…surprisingly flattering. But she has an appearance to keep up and a reputation to maintain. So pretends to hate it.

It makes Bulma laugh.

Two years is a long time for a juvenile crush to fester, and she finds herself at least somewhat satisfied when they fall into bed together. She’s still not comfortable thinking about it, much less talking about it, and Bulma senses that. 

Bulma stops their interactions, sits next to her, and asks, “What’s wrong, Vegeta?”

She flinches at the name, turns her head to the side. The name is so masculine, when used privately it makes her want to puke. Bulma seems to sense this, reaches her hand out a gently places it on her shoulder.

“What would you rather me call you?”

Her eyes widen and she turns back to face Bulma. The human woman smiles at her.

“Geta,” she rasps, her voice rough (and deeper than normal to her chagrin) from the anxiety. “Just Geta. It’s the…it’s the feminine form of my birth name.”

Bulma seems to realize something and she nods. “Alright, Geta. Do you want to carry on with what we were doing, or stop and do something else?”

Geta stares at Bulma for a minute and realizes that there’s very little that she wants more than to be inside this woman next to her, and it shocks her a little. She’s never had the desire to use that part of her before for this. She reaches up and, as gently as she is capable, guides Bulma’s face down for another kiss.

The baby isn’t expected, and Geta doesn’t know how to deal with children. She goes off planet pretty quickly, afraid to face the reality of parenthood, but also with the drive to protect that child and her own (stronger) desire to surpass Kakarot. 

Super Saiyan is the most wonderful feeling she’s ever had.

Things happen, and Kakarot is dead. She decides to make the most of it and more or less comes out. Or at least around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geta wakes up to an empty bed and goes looking for her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is almost 5 years after Cell I think? Since Trunks is almost 6 and he's 8 when it's 7 years post Cell. Anyway, Geta's probably (almost definitely) just a bit ooc, but I've always thought that canon Vegeta was probably gentler with Bulma and Trunks in private than in he is in public, so that's kind of the characterization I've gone with for Geta.

Light was just starting to filter in through the curtains as Geta woke up. Her eyes closed against the intruding light and she rolled over to avoid the light, her movements slow and careful so as not to crush Bulma should she be too close. But in turning over Geta found the other side of the bed empty, the sheets still warm.

Groaning, she sat up rubbing at her eyes. She got out of bed and pulled on a pair of underwear from the floor (a pair of boxer briefs with little pink flowers on them that Bulma had bought to help her feel more comfortable with wearing more feminine things). Wandering through the apartment that they lived in in the Capsule Corp building, Geta looked for her wife.

She shook her head at the word. Wife. It felt like such an absurd concept to her- Saiyans didn’t normally settle down the way humans do. But at the same time it felt right. She was married to a beautiful, albeit human, woman and for once in her life she was actually kind of happy. She had a wife and a son.

Geta wondered towards Trunks’ room, but neither Bulma nor their soon-to-be six year old were in the room. Sighing she made her way downstairs to where the kitchen was. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear Bulma speaking. Geta stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen.

“…Gotta be careful, Trunks. No jumping on momma when we bring her breakfast all right?” Bulma was saying. “You have to wake her up gently. We don’t want the day to start out bad, right?” 

“Yeah!” came Trunks’ enthusiastic reply. 

Geta smirked. Right. It was mother’s day. When Trunks was little she and Bulma had worked out that every other year one of them would do something for the other with Trunks’ help. Geta had almost forgotten that it was her year to be doted on (as much as she would allow). She felt kind of bad about ruining Bulma’s surprise but she wasn’t good about feigning sleep and after walking around going back to sleep wasn’t an option.

So she finished descending the stairs and watched Bulma for minute. It seemed that pancakes were the breakfast item of the day. Her wife was standing with her back to Geta, clearly concentrating on the food she was preparing.

Trunks was seated at the kitchen island, his back also to her. So she approached him and gently placed her chin on the top of his head. Before he could say anything she said, “What’s your mom doing?”

Bulma whirled around her eyes wide. “Geta! You’re up early.”  
“I rolled over and the bed was empty. So I went looking for my wife. And I find her in the kitchen making breakfast with our son. I couldn’t let myself be left out of the fun.”

Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to the pancakes. “They were supposed to be a surprise.”

Geta walked around the island and planted a kiss on Bulma’s cheek. “Sorry.”

Bulma shook her head. “No, it’s fine. At least now we don’t have to worry about Trunks jumping on you and there being a hole in the bedroom wall. Again.”

Geta laughed and gently turned Bulma’s head to face her so that she could give Bulma a proper kiss. It was brief kiss, interrupted by Trunks going “Ewww” front his seat at the island.

Bulma broke the kiss and turned away saying, “Breakfast will be ready soon, or at least some of it will be, so go sit down please.”

Geta smiled and went to go sit next to Trunks at the island.

It was gonna be a good day.


End file.
